This invention relates to receptacles of cable and particularly relates to fiber optic cable receptactles.
Fiber optic cable receptacles are generally known to secure fiber optic cables to enclosures. Some receptacles employ a plurality of discreet and separate parts, and require considerable cable preparation to include stripping a cable sheath or relatively precise termination of the fibers within. The present invention is an improvement to the receptacle shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,517.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,517 issued to Edwin R. Newell et al on Mar. 27, 1990 describing a MEANS FOR CLAMPING FIBER OPTICAL CABLE and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Often, fiber optic cable is used to connect a transceiver and a switch in the control of machinery and electricity. Examples of such transceivers and switches are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,729 and 4,903,337.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,729 issued to David G. Stewart on Nov. 7, 1989 describing an OPTICAL SWITCH and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,337 issued to Edwin R. Newell et al on Feb. 20, 1990 describing a FIBER OPTIC TRANSCEIVER and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Each of the foregoing patents and applications owned by Square D Company are incorporated herein by reference.